Lightning Rod
by LadyOfRamen
Summary: Meet Elizabeth Hardin she is a 27 year old office receptionist who just wanted to have a relaxing day off, when she gets fried in a freak accident and sent into a world she barely knows anything about, Asgard is certainly not Texas! If matters couldn't possibly get any worse she was stuck in the body of a 6 year old child! Survival is all she can think about!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just my OC**

 **Prologue**

I have always loved the rain…the soothing sound of it. The smell of wet dirt…the growl of the thunder and flashes of lightning, so awesome! This particular rainy day finds me

sitting on my tiny itty bitty porch sipping on a mug of coffee while gazing around outside happily. It was a rare treat for me to have such a quiet day off. No cousins banging

on my door for babysitting, no mother nosing into my life. Nothing. Just the sound of rain. I sighed happily my dark brown hair pulled into a loose pony tail and wearing a

pair of black leggings and a loose black band shirt that hung off one of my shoulders. What can I say I like stretching my shirts over my knees when I curl up on my couch

(drives my cousin Jayce crazy as I stretch just about any shirt I borrow too. Oops) you see I figured that this would be just another relaxing day off work for me to enjoy and

recharge my batteries so to speak, you know nothing too exciting other than making ramen for dinner way later and watching a movie while putting my phone on vibrate and

ignoring everyone. Course I never took into account that some freak bastard in some parallel universe was bored and wanted to play around with my cozy little plans because

had I known that my life was about to be blown up in my freaking face maybe I would have stayed inside….ah hell who am I kidding...somethings are just worth it. That

being said there I was sitting minding my own business, wide brown eyes trained on the dark clouds above watching the lightning streak across the sky when I feel the hair

all over my body stand on end! Literally all of my hair just goes gravity defying crazy! The only thought in my mind was crap I'm about to be hit by lightning! I go to fling

myself on the ground a scream lodged in my throat when I get hit. And let me tell you it HURT! It felt like every inch of my body was on fire! I swear I heard my eyeballs pop

and my skin hiss and sizzle like meat on a pan! And then nothing just endless blackness and a husky voice laughing somewhere (fuck you voice!) it felt like hours when I

opened my eyes next…to a dark haired green eyed guy watching me warily…"Mother she has awakened." I blink sluggishly up at him my eyes adjusting to the sunlight in the

room my mouth feeling like a desert, "huh…" I mumbled up at him. Yeah morning person I am not. He shifted to the side slightly as a beautiful woman with honeyed hair

takes his place in my line of sight, "Child how do you feel?" her voice is so smooth it's almost like she's singing instead of talking. Of course my super intelligent reply is

another raspy "Huh..?" Yeah I'm so articulate! Get it girl! The beautiful lady frowns worriedly down at me and heck if she isn't gorgeous even when frowning! I swear some

girls just have all the luck. "She is clearly disoriented mother perhaps we should call the healers to see to her now that she has awaken?" Green eyes asks her. He is also

strikingly handsome his voice so very elegant. "Water…?" I rasp hopefully trying to sit up when the woman grasps my shoulders and gently helps me into a sitting position. It

was weird though because when she helped me just now she felt bigger than me somehow…hmm? I take in my surroundings slowly noting that this is maybe the weirdest

hospital I've ever been in for sure. Not that it wasn't beautiful but it clearly was way out of my price range. The room was huge and beautifully decorated if a little medieval in

style. It seemed to be made out of marble and stone the walls and floor glowed in the sunlight it had tapestries' on the walls and the huge bed I was lying in had…were those

furs? Yeah that was definitely a fur pelt at the foot of this humongous bed. The blankets were so soft and smelled of some kind of flower if I'm not mistaken. I blinked as the

lady brought a heavy crystal goblet towards me and smiled faintly at me motioning me to drink. I sighed gratefully as I brought my hands up shakily and tried to grasp the

cup myself tilting it thirstily towards me "Slowly child you mustn't make yourself ill." She chastised me softly. I grimaced slightly but obeyed. I felt much better after the drink

and smiled up at her "Thank you…" she nodded at me softly her eyes glowing kindly at me. The man from before cleared his throat slightly bringing my attention back to him

"who are you and where are your parents?" I gazed at him curiously I mean I was 27 years old I hardly needed a guardian, come to think of it they both kept calling me

child. I frowned slightly at them and looked down at myself slowly only to gasp…I'd shrunk! Looking closely at my body my breasts were gone! Hell I had not a single curve in

sight! And my legs and arms were scrawny and so very tiny…oh my sweet jeebus! I was a chibi! My breath came in short gasps my vision graying out when suddenly

everything just stopped. **Calm down you twit.** The whole room seemed to have frozen neither of the occupants moving and standing at my other side was…was a person? I

think it looked vaguely humanoid in shape I mean one head two arms and legs but at the same time it looked other. I couldn't wrap my head around it, its features were

obscured like I couldn't quite focus on it very well…like it was just out of range. _Who the hell are you? What the hell is going on? Where the hell AM I? What happened to ME?_

I couldn't get my questions out fast enough heck I felt like crying. He…she? I don't know it merely stood there chuckling at me a soft chuffing sound really of amusement. **So**

 **many questions. Well let's just say you are here because I will it. Do you not recognize this place? As for your form well I had my reasons, and we'll leave it**

 **at that.** I sniffled as tears gathered in my eyes my brain going on overdrive. This sucked. I glanced around myself again trying to figure it all out when it hit me. The thingy

was right I did recognize this place those people even… _OH MY GOD! IM IN A MOVIE? IS THAT LOKI? HES GONNA MURDER ME! IM TO YOUNG TO DIE!_ That just seemed to

amuse the being further as laughter burst forth from it crackling in the air around us as he was clearly amused with my panic. **Stupid child you won't die, at least not**

 **yet. You see if you play my game you should be able to survive this I mean I have given you a gift. And changed you for a reason. Merely play along like a**

 **good toy and you might survive this.** It seemed to be fading out as it shot those parting words at me. I stared at it desperation in my eyes but I swallowed it down

harshly I had a game to play. I glanced back at who I now realized was Loki the Trickster god himself and his mother Frigga Queen of Asgard, my luck seemed to have hit an

all-time low because here I sat inside what I took to be a movie in my world for the entertainment of some crazy alien being. Great. Fantastic…wait…hold on…well it can't be

all bad I totally get to see the hunky piece of sexy Thor! All right! Now just to survive long enough to drool at his feet…as the world around me unfroze I focused my eyes

back on Frigga and let myself hope maybe I could survive this.


End file.
